Migraine headaches can be a debilitating problem for people who suffer them. In some estimates up to 15% of people globally are affected by migraines. Migraine headaches are typically recurrent, often start during puberty, and get worse during middle age. The symptoms may be quite severe and may include nausea, vomiting, and sensitivity to outside influences such as light, sound, or even smell. Unfortunately, migraines can be long lasting—sometimes up to three days or more.